


Fire Emblem Drabbles (Pt. 2)

by rins_rambles



Series: Fire Emblem Ten Word Drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I still like the Japanese names better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rins_rambles/pseuds/rins_rambles
Relationships: Joker | Jakob & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Kamui & Leo | Leon (Fire Emblem Echoes), My Unit | Kamui | Corrin & Everyone, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles
Series: Fire Emblem Ten Word Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688428
Kudos: 4





	Fire Emblem Drabbles (Pt. 2)

I. Horse

Kamui stared up at Marx’s horse. It stood proudly in its stall, dark obsidian eyes that held the stories of many battles. The prince outstretched their hand and the horse slowly bowed its head. He ran his fingers through its groomed hair, looking around cautiously before slipping his hand into a small hidden pouch pulling out a sugar cube.

“You deserve it,” Kamui said as he fed the horse its treat.

Kamui wished he could have a horse of his own, but Leo had advised against it. He heard footsteps coming closer and bid the horse farewell as he ran.

* * *

II. Bacon

“Good morning, Effie,” Kamui said and Effie paused momentarily from her meal…actually, it looked more like a feast.

“Good morning, Lord Kamui.”

“What are you eating today?” he ignored the pile of plates stacked higher than his waist.

“Bacon, would you like some?” She managed to gulp down three slices between her sentences.

“No, thank you.” Kamui said.

Effie seemed to think otherwise as she started to pile on way too much food for one plate to hold.

“Here, meat’s good for your muscles.” She said earnestly.

Kamui felt his stomach plummet, how would he get out of this one?

* * *

III.  Impulse

“Thank you for coming to see me, Flannel,” Kamui said smiling brightly.

“Hmph, I just visited because I had nothing better to do.”

Kamui laughed and good-naturedly petted Flannel’s head. He eagerly leaned into Kamui’s touch as he felt their fingers scratch behind his ears. This caused both his ears and tail swing excitedly.

“How cute~,” Kamui said and Flannel tried to recover what little dignity he thought he had left.

“That was on impulse!”

“Are you sure?”

“Unhand me, I’m not a dog!” Flannel huffed, trying to swat Kamui’s hand away.

Kamui laughed but ceased teasing their poor comrade.

* * *

IV. Sarcasm

“You’ve been glaring at me for a while, what is it?” Zero asked while sharpening his arrow heads.

Joker glared silently, his face drawn into a deep scowl that darkened every corner of his face.

“Is this about your master? They’re not turning me away whenever I go visit.”

“No, I’m not worried at how your little visits influence my master with your… reputation.” The butler growled.

“What, like you haven’t got a dark reputation of your own?” Zero asked sarcastically and he saw Joker’s eye visibly twitching.

“And just what are you implying?”

“Nothing,” Zero replied, chuckling to himself.

* * *

V. Candy

Kamui saw Joker carefully dusting the furniture and she approached him.

“Joker!”

He looked aghast at his master’s approach and bowed deeply. “My lady,” he said and watched as Kamui plucked something out from her dress. She held the object out. It was wrapped in a thin frilly handkerchief.

“For you,” Kamui gestured towards Joker. “It’s candy, because you work so much you really should learn to relax and treat yourself.”

Before the young butler could protest, his master stuffed the candy into his palms and made a quick get-away. Joker couldn’t help smiling as he gripped Kamui’s gift closely.

* * *

VI. Mannerism

“Leave me alone, Kamui, or I’ll be late for the meeting,” Leon sighed, as he walked quickly down the hallway.

“Leon, this is important!”

“I don’t have time for your games!”

“Fine, then be on your way,” Kamui shifted their eyes slightly as they said this.

“Are you hiding something? You shift your eyes when you lie.”

“It’s nothing,” Kamui said and walked on. Only when they were halfway down the hall they shouted in a loud voice: “Your coat tag is showing again, sleepyhead.”

Leon stood mutely, and when Kamui turned the corner he checked his reflection.

“… DAMMIT!”

* * *

VII.  Flowers

“Papa, Papa!” Kanna bounded through the field to Zero with a laurel crown. “For you! Isn’t it pretty?”

Zero bowed his head. “Who taught you how to make this?”

“Auntie Elise, because Eponine refused,” Kanna huffed and looked to Zero’s left where Kamui slept.

“Is father asleep?”

“Yes,” Zero replied and placed a finger on his lips. “Let him be, he’s earned it.”

Kanna grinned and left. 

Zero removed a loose flower, placing it behind the princes’ ear, and leaned down to kiss his husband’s forehead. The flowers were quite pretty, but he held the most beautiful one of all.

* * *

VIII.  Tables

Joker polished the tables until he could see his reflection in the hardwood. He stood back, scrutinizing every inch to be sure he didn’t miss a spot. The butler was ready to move onto his next chore when he heard a familiar shriek.

“Mr. Joker, look out~!!”

He moved as quickly as possible, catching a tray that had been sent flying along with a tea cup and saucer. He barely grabbed the teapot in time as it dangerously hovered over the table. Had he missed, it would have ruined all of his work.

“Felicia…” Joker grumbled and Felicia apologized profusely.

* * *

IX. Skies

Hinoka soared through the skies on her pegasus, joyfully laughing as the wind passed through her crimson hair. The princess felt so free and alive when she was allowed to take her pegasus out to fly. She didn’t have to worry about her duties or her problems. It felt like nothing could touch her as long as she remained up here, but deep down she knew that couldn’t last forever. Hinoka took one last look at the blue skies with the clouds lying across it like snow, and turned back to the training grounds where her family awaited her return.

* * *

X. Stones

Kana tried to not panic as they flipped over every stone in the small creak. Surely their precious dragon stone wouldn't be too hard to find, right? Their hand plunged into the cold water, searching for their dragon stone.

They caught a glimmer of something in the water and dove for it. Their hand grasped a familiar object and they pulled.

Kana held their dragon stone out in triumphant and watched the sun catch onto every angle of their treasure. The small manakete held the stone close, thinking of their parents who they inherited this great power and legacy from. 


End file.
